


Jealousy is What You Need

by Hacyaddict117



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hacyaddict117/pseuds/Hacyaddict117
Summary: A frustrated Macy calls out Harry for kissing Abigail in 2x08.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever. Hope you guys like it.

To say Macy Vaughn was on edge would be an understatement. It was her 3rd night this week in the command center. Offering to take her sisters late shifts since sleep seemed to be avoiding her anyway. Every time she closed her eyes all she could see was her Whitelighter, the man she trusted more than anyone, kissing the same woman who tried to kill her only a few weeks ago. The more Macy thought about it the more she felt her chest tighten and her throat burn with all the words and feelings she so desperately wanted to let out. So when Harry came up behind her while she was watching the switchboard it didn't take much to set her off.

“Your here late again Macy? You should go home and sleep. You can’t save anyone when you’re not taking care of yourself” Harry said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“Ha funny” She lets out a sarcastic laugh. “You think I need sleep to fight off enemies when your literally sleeping with our enemy. Maybe you should be more concerned if your Over Lord girlfriend plans to kill us!” Her words filled with venom. Pushing herself up from the desk she brushes past him to walk away. Needing to put as much space between herself and the man that unknowingly broke her heart. 

Shocked. Harry follows behind her. “ For the last time I am NOT sleeping with Abigael!” He shouts at her. 

Macy stops and turns to face him. She can no longer hide all the hurt and anger she had been holding in. Her eyes starting to fill with unshed tears her voice giving away her emotions. “ Maybe not yet. But I SAW YOU HARRY! I saw you kiss her! How can you keep denying it?” 

Harry’s face went blank. All the anger he had felt disappeared from his body when he began to understand his charges frustration. He took a few steps towards her, barely an arms length apart now. “You saw that?” He asks, barely able to speak as her sees the clear look of hurt on her face. 

All Macy can do is nod her head as she tried to find her voice to speak. “I was coming here that night to see you.” She locks her eyes with Harry’s and then continues. “After everything that’s happened these past few weeks I had been doing a lot of thinking.” She walks closer to him, there faces only a few inches apart yet still at a reasonable distance. “ I know you think I have feelings for Jimmy. For awhile I thought I did too. I’ve realized that I was projecting how I felt about you onto him. He was bold. I knew he wanted me. With him I didn’t have to worry about rejection. But Harry, I want you, I care about you I think I always have and I know that I’m probably too late but—“ 

Harry steps forward places his hands on her shoulders. The action surprises and silences her at the same time. He looks deep into her eyes and says “ You could never be to late, love. I’ve felt guilty since that night. I was just so angry. I thought you preferred my darklighter over me. I am so sorry Macy, I would never intentionally hurt you.” He lets out a deep breath. “I love you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is just not enough Hacy smut out there and its a shame! This is my first smut attempt let me know what you guys think!

Harry is so caught up in his confession, that it takes him a moment to process Macys lips pressed against his own. Before he can respond she pulls away, resting her forehead against his. Looking up into his eyes, she says what she has been in denial about for so long.

“I love you too Harry” And then she crashes her lips against his.

She presses her body roughly against his, placing one hand on the back of his head to encourage him to deepen the kiss. Harry began to move his lips against hers. He lets her walk him back towards the desk facing the switch board. Never breaking their kiss. As soon as the back of his legs hit the desk he flips them. He starts slowly pressing open mouth kisses down her neck. “Oh god” she practically whispers as she tilts her head to the side. Giving him better access. 

His hands slowly find there way under her shirt. Macys gasps at the feeling of his cool hands on her hot flushed skin. “Take it off” she mumbles against his lips. This sets something off inside Harry. He growls against her neck as he shoved her shirt up. Forcing her to life her arms in the process and then tosses it over his shoulder. Wasting no time he starts grasping at her back before unclasping her bra and sliding it down her arms. 

Harry leans back and stares at her in awe. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought of undressing his eldest charge before. He dips is head down and licks a path from her collarbone down to her breasts. He takes a nipple in his mouth and roughly beings sucking as he needs the other. 

“ Oh god Harry” she moans throwing her head back while pushing his head into her chest. He laps at her chest like a starving man. And then presses his lower half again her and begins to grind his erection against her core. “Harry please I need more” comes out of her mouth as a whimper. And then his hands are on her hips peeling her jeans and panties off of her in one motion. She realizes that she is completely naked and he’s still fully clothed in a sweater and his perfectly ironed trousers. With Harry’s help they get his clothes off in record time. 

Macy feels a rush of heat hit her core as she takes in the man she’s fantasized about for so long , finally naked in front her. The sight of her prim and proper whitelighter staring at her filled with lust and desire only turning her on even more. As she leans in to kiss him he puts a hand up. “No” he says with a devilish smile. And the next thing Macy knows he’s turned her around. Pressing his front into her back. He uses one hand to press her down until shes bent over the desk. “Ahh” she gasps as her nipples touch to cool surface below her. She squeezes her thighs together. Desperate for some type of friction as she feels her pussy dripping with desire.

Harry leans back to admire the sight in front of him. The women he desired most bent over in front of him. Her perfect ass high in the air, he could see the evidence of her excitement glistening between her thighs. “Fuck” he swears under his breath. And then he leans forward, rubbing his cock against her wet core ,his chest against her back and whispers into her ear. 

“You like this don’t you Macy? Is this what you wanted? My dark side ? To be bent over and taken? Well thats exactly what your gonna get.” And then without warning he slams into her. “HARRY!” She screams as she feels him fill her tight core in one thrust. He doesn’t give her a chance to adjust to his large size as he pulls out all the way before he slams right back into her. Groaning at the feeling of her tight pussy wrapped around his cock. He does just that for what feels like eternity. Leaning back while pulling out before roughly slamming back into her. Enjoy the whimpers he’s able to pull from her lips. 

“Please Harry I need more! Fuck me!” She whines as she pushing her ass back into his hips. Lost in the sensation of his large cock stretching her tight core. Satisfied with her reaction, Harry wraps her hair in his hands and proceeds to slam into her at a fast pace. 

“ Oh god Harry... Yes...harder please” she moans as she pushes back against his hips desperate to have him deeper in her. Shes so close to the edge. Each thrust hitting deeper than the last. He leans into her ear. “Do you like it Macy? Tell me you like it.” 

“Yes Harry ! Ugh YES” His husky whisper is enough to send her over the edge. At the feeling of her fluttering walls he lets go of her hair and grabs onto her hips. Moving at a slower pace then before to help her ride out her orgasm. “Ooh” she whimpers as she comes down. He pulls out slowly and places a loving kiss on her shoulder as she slumps against the desk. He slowly turns her around to face him. Her back flat against the desk. A sated look on her face. Harry leans forward and places a slow sweet kiss to her lips. 

Once her breathing started to steady and the stars cleared from her eyes Macy looked up at Harry and smiled. He looked down at her with a smirk on his face that caused Macy’s whole body to shudder. Then he whispered in her ear “ We’re not done yet love.”


End file.
